Flying Without Wings
by Sieglein
Summary: Raito is a grim, a creature that brings misfortune upon others and is slowly dying because of a curse his race has. The only person who could lift that curse is vampire lord L, who isn't interested in the curse as much as making Raito his mate...Yaoi


Summary: Raito is a grim, a creature that brings misfortune upon others and is slowly dying because of a curse his race has. The only person who could lift that curse is vampire lord L, who isn't interested in the curse as much as making Raito his mate...

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any way.

Warnings: Huge AU, Shounen-ai (manxman love), light LxRaito

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark outside and only the burning house spent some light. The cracking of wood and furniture could be heard in the whole village. A cluster of people had already formed around the house, a crying woman standing in the middle. Her red, swollen eyes were staring at her home, but the look in them was dull, as if she had resigned herself to her fate.

"Everything is _his_ fault!" she suddenly hissed, her voice filled with venom and the desperation only someone who had lost everything felt.

Turning around, she observed the small boy standing a bit away from the crowd with pure hate. In the dim illumination, his eyes seemed unnaturally red.

"Since we have taken him in, both of my children died of illness. Then my man had that deathly accident during work."

Her tone became hysterical, her eyes bulged out as she pointed at the motionless kid.

"When will I have to die? Tell me! We took you in and that is what we get? Don't let yourself get fooled! He is the bringer of destruction, he is _Kira_!"

From one second to another she froze, her eyes wide and her mouth still widely open. People screamed when they saw the burning piece of wood piercing in her back.

"What have you done?" a woman yelled, shaking the child's shoulders rapidly.

"Aren't they the ones who took you in? Weren't they your family?"

"I'm not evil," the boy replied silently, "They have deserved it- I'm justice!"

And without looking back, the brunette ran, ignoring the cries and weeping of the villagers as he disappeared in the darkness of the forest nearby.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Flying Without Wings**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

The little inn standing on a hill may have seemed shabby on the first look, but that was no surprise. This was the new world, a dangerous era. After technology and science had reached a new level, a war had started, destroying the planet, leaving only ruins in which the humans now lived. And not only that, creatures with mysterious powers had appeared not long after.

If they were a work of science or a new state of evolution, nobody knew. But now, they ruled over the shattered world like unconquerable emperors. Fearful, the human race had given them an old name known to them: Vampires.

"It's not only the Vampires that are making trouble in this region, the cases of Grims has increased too. Do you know 'em? Filthy little beasts, attacking us to survive their curses. Should all die, I tell you. The worst of them is called Kira. I heard when he was only six, he had already killed hundreds of people..."

At that point, Raito stopped listening. The inn owner continued with vigour, unfazed that his guest didn't seem to have any interest in conversation. Removing some strands of hazelnut brown hair out of his face, sharp dark eyes looked around swiftly.

There weren't many persons in the inn, only two old men drinking beer and a silent, middle-aged guy sitting in a dark corner of the room.

He himself was sitting in the bar, his fine, pale fingers drumming on the table in impatience.

"Do you have a free room or not?" he sharply interrupted the blabbering inn owner after a while.

"You're in a hurry? Should have told me that! There are many beasts lurking around, so I guess that's normal. Come with me then, I'll show you your room. Especially someone as pretty as you has to watch out..."

Although he frowned barely visible when hearing the word pretty, Raito said nothing as he stood up to trail behind the man. Sure, one couldn't deny that he was stunning, with fair features and a lean frame, but he didn't like that word particularly. Everyone he met was instantly fascinated, bewitched or at least fooled by his flawless appearance, but nobody tried to look behind that facade to see his real self. Or else, they would have been a lot more cautious around him.

"So where are ya heading at?"

Staring in the blue eyes of the inn owner for a moment, the brunette sighed soundlessly.

"To Lair, the capital of the Vampires' kingdom."

xxxxxxxxxx

The room Raito eventually rented was small, but clean and he had it all for himself, something he was very satisfied with. Others sticking their noses in his business was something he detested. How filthy this world was- rotten to the core by those humans. It was his job to clean this planet of this dirt...but why did he have to pay for his justice?

Rolling back the sleeve of his black shirt, he inspected the obsidian, spinning lines that had formed on his forearm. That curse was worsening with every day, weakening him. Although he did not regret anything, this was not what he deserved- there had to be a way to stop his disease.

"I'm the man who will become the god of the reformed world, I cannot die a miserable death like that," he whispered, as if to reassure himself.

No, he had played this game. Everything had already gone too far for it to stop like that. There was nothing he could not do. Besides, he already had an idea how to relieve himself of that problem.

Brown eyes shifted to the book hidden in the torn bag he always carried around.

"Let's see if they are just as easily fooled as humans. With the Vampires under my control, there is no way that I won't succeed..."

Even the hard bed he let himself fall in just moments after didn't feel quite that uncomfortable. Everything he did, he did it for a new, better world after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

His sister was smiling at him again, the same toothless laugh she always only blessed her older brother with. Her tiny hands found a lock of fine brown hair and she began to play with it, giggling every once in a while.

Yagami Sachiko watched her two children with a serene smile, which changed into a proud one when she watched her son carefully lifting her daughter up in the air. Little Sayu squealed, then chuckled with innocent glee.

Although he was only five, her son Raito had been discovered to be extraordinarily intelligent, he had even taught himself how to read and write. Sachiko had always known that her offspring was special, both of them. Playing like that, they looked like angels heaven had sent.

"Mom, I think Sayu-chan will speak soon!" the small brunette shouted with excitement. As if to agree, his sister gurgled.

"She is too young for that. Just wait a bit longer," his mother replied.

"It's getting dark. Let's go inside-"

She stopped. Was it her imagination? No, it was not. The earth was shaking. Sayu began to cry softly, not even the soft rocketing of Raito's arms could sooth her.

"We need to get inside right now. Something's not right," Raito urged on. Too late. Around him, the world suddenly exploded, everything disappeared in a flashing light.

Before everything faded to black, Raito felt how his sibling's tiny body was snatched away from his arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

Panting heavily he woke up, his harsh breathing resounding on the wooden walls of the plain room he was in.

,It was just a dream...'

But when opening his eyes, everything was still unnaturally black. Blinking a few times, his hazy mind registered the reason for that. There was someone sitting on his bed- in an outrageous way he might add- staring at Raito intensely. His big black eyes reminded the brunette of an owl, while the unkempt black hair contrasted sharply with the unhealthy white skin of the stranger.

He was taller than Raito but quite lanky, although the white shirt he wore was three sizes too big. Sitting up, the brown-eyed male glared at the intruder. Said person only tilted his head to one side in an imitation of childish naivety.

"What are you doing here?" Raito eventually grumbled. Judging by the sun which was just beginning to rise, a display he could see because of the window opposite to his bed, he hadn't gotten his required sleep yet.

The brunette hated if someone disturbed his restoration phase. How should he stay healthy like that?

"This is my room. Get out!" he ordered.

"But I've already decided," the man answered slowly. Right now, his thumb was stroking his lower lip in a thoughtful way. He looked like a over-sized raccoon more than ever.

Waiting for an explanation that made more sense, Raito tugged on the covers of his bed, effectively throwing that uninvited guest off his bedding.

Seemingly effortlessly, the black-haired intruder landed on his feet, his eyes never leaving the brunette's face. Something that unnerved Raito.

Who was that? Normally, he was never annoyed so easily. But somehow, that man he didn't even know managed to get him riled up merely by existing.

"I don't care. Whatever you want, get it somewhere else."

"That's impossible," was the pale man's dry reply. He sat down on the only chair in the room, a rickety thing that could break at any given minute. The way the stranger sat down, with his feet on the chair, his bare toes wiggling, made Raito cringe inside.

"All I want is to propose an exchange. We both get what we want."

Somehow, both the situation and that creature were getting weirder and weirder.

"What do you want anyway? And why do you think you have something I desire?" the smaller male asked sharply.

As if he had all the time in the world, the stranger fumbled in the pockets of his jeans and took out a bonbon wrapped in brightly pink paper. Unwrapping it, he took a moment to inspect the sweet that emerged, before he greedily took it into his mouth. During that whole ordeal, his eyes were firmly glued to Raito.

Then, he pointed lazily at the brunette's left arm.

"So Kira the Grim Reaper does not want his curse to be lifted?"

Raito chocked.

"W-what did you say?"

How did that man know? And what exactly did he know? Nobody before had ever suspected him. And that guy said those words out so easily!

Continuing to suck on his sweet, the intruder shrugged.

"There is a fifteen percent chance that I guessed right. Judging from those expensive clothes no normal traveller could effort and your well-groomed appearance, you fit the descriptions."

"You dare to accuse me only by those small assumptions? Who says the description is valid? And what is with that percentage?"

"Don't get angry, Kira-kun. I'm only stating what I think..."

"Never call me that!" the brunette snapped.

"You could be anyone for what I know, but you are definitely a Grim. The stench of your arm is strong," the bastard (Raito had dubbed him that in his mind) continued.

Brown eyes narrowed, then a neutral smile formed on his beautiful face.

"I cannot deny that then, Mr. Vampire. But I'm not Kira, so you must be wrong."

For a moment, silence settled over them, only interrupted by the man's eating.

"We were both only right to fifty percent then. And we both hate to make a mistake," the black-haired man stated absent-mindedly.

"Don't compare me to you. What is more important- tell me more about the deal. But first, please sit down proberly."

"I cannot do that. My conduction ability would decrease by thirty percent."

Raito decided to ignore that statement. Really, even he couldn't tell if the other was trying to annoy him or if he was serious. Perhaps a bit of both.

And what had that guy meant when he had said they both were only half right? That man was just as eccentric as he was unpredictable. Sadly, he was also right.

How the brunette hated to lose and to be belittled by someone like that.

"I have finally found someone suited to be my mate. So accept to become my intended and I might be able to cure Kira-kun."

"Haven't I already told me to not call me that? And what do you mean, mate?"

"Isn't Kira-kun familiar with Vampire customs?"

"Yagami Raito! Use my proper name if you have to! And I've read a bit about it, but I do not plan to do anything described in it!"

The vampire took out another sweet.

"So Yagami-kun doesn't want to be cured?" he asked slowly, before crushing the bonbon between his teeth.

"Something else, name another condition! This one if just not acceptable. I will not become your source of blood and...pleasure," Raito spoke with disgust.

"There is no other way. If you do not accept, you will die in about one month."

So it was this bad already? Should that guy not lie, then he did need any help he could get. But never would he sacrifice his freedom for that. He would not be bound to something as filthy and gross as that man. Then again...maybe that vampire was cleverer than all those idiotic humans that had taken him in, but there was no way he could match Raito's intellect.

Perhaps he should do it like always- use that guy until he did not have a need to stay around anymore. Pretending to accept becoming his mate (which was really ridiculous in his opinion- surely, the man did all that just to spite him, he just couldn't be serious) would be easy with his skills. All he had to do was to stay calm.

A challenge like that he couldn't ignore, or his pride would be hurt. Besides, this was the only way to stop the curse that was slowly killing him. Even now, he could feel the spinning of the ancient signs imprinted on his arm. Humans called it the mark of his sin.

Those fools just couldn't understand that he was justice.

"Are you finished?" the black-haired male questioned, sounding bored.

"Fine, if you can actually heal me..." the brunette answered a bit too stiffly.

He had barely finished talking before he was forcefully pushed back on the bed, a pale face hovering over him.

"What.Do.You.Think.You're.Doing?" Raito brought out between clenched teeth.

Eying him owlishly, as if doing that was totally normal, the other answered.

"A kiss to seal our deal of course."

Fortunately for him, he could jump back in time before a fist hit his face.

"How about we do that later?" the grim asked in a sickeningly sweet way, "After you have told me your name and what we have to do to solve my little problem?"

"L."

Somehow, Raito was surprised that "L" wasn't pouting right now. Because he certainly looked like a spoilt kid that hadn't gotten his lolly.

What was with that name anyway? Well, he had already found out how strange the other was, so he shouldn't be too surprised.

Was it really the right decision to accept? Only thinking about spending the next few weeks with that vampire made him mad.

It was the clicking sound of hand cuffs closing that interrupted Raito's thoughts.

Frozen to the spot, he stared at the points were their hands were now chained together, then into L's dark eyes.

"Just so that you don't run away. After you've packed, we have to depart to Lair," his new "mate" declared cheerfully.

So the battle of mind was on. Who would outsmart who?

"Keep groping me like that and I will cut your hand off!"

"I can grow it out again..."

Scratch that. In the future, he first had to evade the advances of that pervert vampire.

Their future was uncertain indeed.

* * *

**That was it. Because this is my first story, I planned this as a one-shot. But actually, maybe it would be more interesting as a long(er) story. What do you think? Do you even want me to lengthen it with some actual LxRaito action? Or was it too horrible for that? No matter what, reviews are wanted, appreciated and begged for. **


End file.
